kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kracko
Kracko is a recurring boss character from the Kirby series. It first appeared as a boss in Kirby's Dreamland and has appeared in almost every game since then. Kracko is most often fought in it's adult form, but is sometimes fought in it's premature form. Kracko appears to have legions of one eyed monsters supporting it, such as Waddle Doo and Flamer, both of which it summons to it's side in various fights. Kracko is often fought high up the the clouds. Physical appearance Kracko is a puffy cloud-like monster. It has a large single eye located in the center of his soft, cloudy body. the top of it's cloud is a light blue, and it's bottom is a light pink. The midsection of Kracko's body is white. Surrounding the cloud are twelve golden spikes. This design remains constant in it's anime appearance. Kracko Jr. is Kracko's premature form. Kracko rarely fights in this form, and is mainly shown whenever Kracko enters the arena, only to be replaced by it's adult form shortly after. In this form it has the same blue eye as it's regular form, except it doesn't have the cloud surrounding it. Instead, four round blobs orbit around it's eye. Mecha Kracko is a large mechanical version of Kracko and is piloted by Doc. It is a large circular machine that emits a smog of gray clouds around it's hard, mechanical exterior. It has an olive green eye and four brass spikes coming out of the corners of it's body. Games Kirby's Dreamland Kirby's Dreamland was Krakco's first appearance. And was described in the game's manual as a lightning fast foe. Kracko is fought twice in Bubbly Clouds. The first battle takes place in the middle of the level and Kracko remains in it's premature form. The second time Kracko fights in it's full form. It's attacks range from summoning Waddle Doos, crashing into Kirby, and emitting a blast of twinkling stars from it's body. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Kracko is the boss of Grape Garden. Before the actual fight ensues, Kirby starts off on a long platform of clouds with a Starman approaching him, and Kracko Jr. looming overhead. Kirby must climb a small tower of clouds to reach the actual arena, and Kracko Jr. destroys the platforms that Kirby stands on, which could cause him to fall to his demise far below. After reaching the top of the cloudy tower, the fight begins. It has the same attacks as before, but now summons Starmen (instead of Wadle Doos) and doesn't use it's star attack. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kracko is the boss of Level 6, Cloudy Park. Perhaps the most Krakco unorthodox fights in the series, Krakco is first fought as an eyeball sticking out of the cloud Kirby is standing on. In this form it attacks by shooting a small beam from it's eye and advances towards Kirby. occasionally, Krakco floats up from the platform in the form of Kracko Jr. and flies about the arena shooting out Mini-Krackos (simply small versions of Kracko with only four spikes). It can also shoot the four round blobs surrounding it's body at Kirby in the form of a huge blast. When the blast lands on the floor a cataclysmic explosion occurs. After Kirby lands enough hits, Kracko builds itself up to it's full form. In it's full form, Kracko retains his star attack, yet it is now concentrated in the form of a thin laser which he aims at Kirby. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, Kracko appears in both forms in the sub-game Spring Breeze, a remake of Kirby's Dreamland. It once again appears in Bubbly Clouds. Kracko has all of it's attacks from Kirby's Dreamland but now has a new rainstorm attack, where he showers Kirby with heavy raindrops. Kracko also appears in The Arena in his full form in this game. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kracko and it's lesser form, Krakco Jr. both makes a surprise appearance in the Revenge of The king sub-game (as well as Spring Breeze from before). In Revenge of The King, Kracko appears as it was first intended to look; dark and cloudy, much like Mecha Kracko. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Kracko is, surprisingly, the boss of Mustard Mountain and serves as the third boss in the game. This is currently the only time Kracko isn't fought in a cloudy environment. Beating it gives Kirby the third Mirror Shard. Kracko has the same attacks as in Kirby Super Star, including the rainstorm. In addition to summoning Waddle Doos, he may also summon Twisters and Flamers during the fight. Kirby Squeak Squad Although Krakco doesn't physically appear in Squeak Squad, Doc creates and pilots a mechanical, cloud-creating version of it called Mecha Kracko. While Kracko is known for his control over the light and fluffy clouds, Mecha Kracko rules over the storm clouds, and is thus fought inside the eye of a raging storm. For the first part of the fight, Krakco summons Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. After being damaged enough, the clouds stop emitting from it's body and it sweeps over the clouds, rearranging them. Afterward, the fight continues. He can create a green, electrical force-field around it's body, summon the regular type of enemies that the regular kracko summons to battle, and change the placement of the platforms at will. After landing the finishing blow, the machine explodes and Doc falls to the ground. In the Anime Krakco is one of the first few monsters ordered by King Dedede. Because of it's immense size, Kracko couldn't be sent to the King via the transporter in his castle. Instead Kracko appeared along a violent storm front. Kracko spends most of his time surrounded by the stormy gray clouds over Cappy Town sending dwn powerful green lighting bolts. Using his Warp Star and by inhaling the clouds surrounding Kracko, Kirby is able to face the monster. Kracko attacks by sending out bolts of lighting from his spikes. When Kirby inhales these bolts he gains the Sword ability. Kirby slices Kracko in half, destroying it and getting rid of the storm plaguing Dream Land. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters